winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Winx Club - Episode 202
Up to Their Old Trix is the second episode of the second season of Winx Club. Synopsis The Winx girls bring Aisha into Alfea. She explains that the pixies were captured by Lord Darkar and that she failed to save them. It's up to the Winx to save them. In a b-story, the Trix escape Lighthaven thanks to Lord Darkar and have gained a new power,Gloomix . Major Events *Sophomore Year starts at Alfea *Icy, Darcy and Stormy return in this episode. *Lord Darkar releases Icy, Darcy and Stormy. *Lord Darkar gives Icy, Darcy and Stormy their new Gloomix powers. Debuts *Karborg Characters *Bloom *Stella *Flora *Tecna *Musa *Aisha *Piff *Lord Darkar *Wizgiz *Karborg *Icy *Darcy *Stormy *Light Haven residents and guards Trivia * Stormy's Gloomix is placed on her right arm, Darcy's is placed on her left and Icy's is the form of a necklace on her neck. *Lisa Ortiz (Musa, Icy, Mitzi, Digit) and Eric Stuart have worked together in the anime "Slayers" among others. *J. T. Ross, the voice of one of the guards, was the voice of Marik Ishtar, his Dark half and Strings in Yu-gi-oh!. *Scenes from this episode, episode 27, 29, 31, 33, 34, 35, 36, 37, 45, 46, 49, 50, 51 and 52 were used for the final Winx club special "The Shadow of Phoenix". Gallery 2x02-IcySmiles.jpg 2x02-IcyGloomixAttack.jpg 2x02-StormyGloomixAttack.jpg 2x02-DarcyGloomixAttack.jpg 2x02-DarcyGloomixGlow.jpg 2x02-StormyWithGloomix.jpg 2x02-TrixGloom.jpg 2x02-TrixGloomDramaLight.jpg 2x02-TrixSilh.jpg 2x02-StormyTree.jpg 2x02-StormyLittered.jpg 2x02-IcyHammock.jpg 2x02-DarUpsideDown.jpg 2x02-Speakers.jpg 2x02-StormySpeaker.jpg 2x02-Trix.jpg 2x02-IcyDarcy.jpg Voice Cast Liza Jacqueline = Bloom Christina Rodriguez = Stella Caren Manuel = Darcy Kerry Williams = Flora Dani Shaffel = Tecna Jason Griffith = Lord Darkar J. T. Ross = Guard 2 Lisa Ortiz = Musa, Icy Suzy Myers = Stormy Rachael Lillis = Amaryl Eric Stuart = Lighthaven radio announcer Quotes '- Guard 1:' "Dear friend, I hope you're still not thinking about the outside world." '- Guard 2:' "I just wanna know what's out there, this place feels like a prison." '- Guard 1:' "We don't use that word here.This is a colony" '- Guard 2:' "So wait. These people can't leave, I can't even think about leaving and yet it's not a prison?" '- Guard 1:' "It is a positive affirmation colony." '- Guard 2:' "The people here are prisoners." '- Guard 1:' "No they're not. They're guests, they like it here." '- Guard 2:' "Those three witches don't seem to like it much, the ones in the virtual meadow. They're angry all the time. I don't see how you can make people happy." '- Guard 1:' "You can, it just takes time is all." "This is the tenth time we walked over the horizon and ended up right back where we started." '- Darcy' complaining about the virtual meadow. "(growls) If these flowers were alive, I'd kill them!" '- Stormy' about the virtual flowers. "(growls) We shouldn't be here, we used to rule! We were senior witches at Cloudtower and nobody messed with us! We got to kick as much fairy butt as we wanted! We got to boss around freshmen and sophomores everywhere we went! We stole the Dragon Fire, summoned the Army of Decay, took over our school and wiped out Red Fountain. It's that stupid Bloom's fault we're here. If that sorry meddling, goodie-goodie hadn't interfiered, we'd be living large right now as the queens of the universe! I miss creating mayhem and chaos and torment. Dark skies and thunderstorms, laughing at other peoples expense! AHHHHH!" '- Stormy' venting out her frustration. '- Guard 2:' "So wait, if they're not prisoners, why are we guards?" '- Guard 1:' "Because we're here to guard the guests, as in to protect them." '- Guard 2:' "Protect them from what?" Darkar appears as the Shadow Phoenix. '- Guard 2:' "I had to ask." "That's the problem with positive thinkers. They just never know when it's time to give up." '' - '''Icy' after she and Stormy freeze the guards. "IT'S EVERYWHERE!!"-'Stormy and Darcy' Videos 4Kids Version: Rai Version: 300px300px300px Category:Winx Club Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Rai Dub Category:4kids Category:Trix